


Simply Right

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a different world, Tim finds the hand to pull him up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Right

He'd fallen so far into his darkness, and nearly lost sight of the light.

It was so hard to believe he could fall that far, now that he had found his balance. It had been a long recovery, but he hadn't been alone.

Best of all, he knew those depths for what they were, and knew deep in his soul he had climbed out of them...for her. Cissie had held out the hand, and he'd taken it.

For that, he could forgive her for having better aim with her snowballs than he did, even if his were better made.


End file.
